I woke up like dis
by lavigneforever
Summary: Ever wonder how the team gets ready in the morning? Short and sweet. Rob/star, Rae/BB, Cy


No more disclaimers, i don't own teen titans, i don't even know who i'm saying this to! Anyways I was thinking about this story as I was watching a re-run episode and i thought to myself: What is it like for the titans to get ready in the morning? Not like Morning Routine, that was breakfast comedy. Enough blim blam! On with the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

Beastboy woke up early that Saturday, which is odd for him, he usually wakes up at 11. Now here he is waking up at 5:30 in the morning, even before Raven. Since the new building of the tower, Raven and Beastboy have agreed they would share a room like Robin and Starfire. Beastboy was wandering the tower that morning trying to make himself tired. He saw it was hopeless and walked back to him and Raven's room. He walked in to find the most cutest thing. Raven was lying on her stomach with one arm tossed over her head and the other under her chin. It was a big party night last night to celebrate the new tower and it looks like Raven couldn't handle. She was usually a neat sleeper but now she looked like Beastboy with her self tossed around the bed. Beastboy sat on the edge of the bed and Raven turned a little. Beastboy stopped right where he as to not wake his girlfriend up.

It was too late, Raven grabbed Beastboy by the waist and pulled him back on the bed.

"Five more minutes BB, it's too early..." Raven mumbled into Beastboy's chest as she snuggled up to her boyfriend

Beastboy suddenly felt sleepy, it was amazing that Raven's company was sweet enough to make him sleepy. He fell back asleep with Raven snuggled up against him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

9am Rob and Star's room...

Robin woke up and yawned, he noticed Starfire had already woken up. He heard the shower running in their room. Starfire was getting ready for the day. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

"Morning sweetheart." Starfire said as she peeked behind the shower curtain.

Robin leaned in and did a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning Starfire, is anybody else up?"

"I thought i heard Beastboy roaming around at about the 5 of the am." Starfire said as she resumed showering.

"5 am? That's not like him."

Robin just shrugged it off and headed out of the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg's room...

Cyborg got off the metal bed and went in to brush his teeth. He checked all his systems and then went to the security room.

"Entrance, Check. BB and Rae's room, Check. Rob and Star, check. The kitchen is fine, and my room is good. Yay, no break in's!" Cyborg said to himself as he walked to the kitchen

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and Beastboy's Room...

"Stop hogging the mirror grass stain I need to brush my hair!" Raven yelled at Beastboy as they both fought for the mirror in the bathroom

"Why don't you use that creepy one you're always looking into after dinner!" Beastboy keep messing with his hair.

"I told you already that mirror is for meditation only!"

"Well find another mirror i'm not done with this spit curl!"

Raven groaned in frustration

"You are so tenacious sometimes, i'll be in Star's room. What a girl..."

Raven walked down the hall and took a right. She made her way to her friends room. She knocked to make sure Starfire was decent.

"Starfire? Can I use the mirror?" Raven asked through the door.

"Yes friend Raven, let me just change and you can come in!"

Raven patiently waited for her friend to open the door. Suddenly Starfire appeared as she always did.

"Welcome to our humble bedroom!" Starfire said as she showed Raven to the bathroom

"Thanks Starfire, Beastboy is being a beauty queen this morning and is hogging the bathroom."

Starfire giggled.

"Who would have thought that Beastboy would be the beauty queen in the relationship." Starfire laughed

Raven brushed her hair and took a few seconds to make sure she looked ok. She thanked her friend and walked back to her room. Beastboy was making the bed when she returned.

"I see you got your spit curl to cooperate..." Raven said as she walked into the bathroom.

Beastboy tucked the last bit of blanket back and put the pillows back. He walked into the bathroom to see Raven brushing her teeth. He gave her a small smile.

"What, do I have tooth paste on me?"

Beastboy just laughed to himself and kissed Raven on the forehead.

"No, I just love you to death."

He walked out leaving a very red Raven in the bathroom. He may be a beauty queen in the morning but danm could he talk his way out of trouble.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Morning everyone!" Beastboy said as he stretched

Everyone said goodmorning and Cyborg was making waffles. Raven came up from behind Beastboy and tickeled his sides.

"Move please." Raven said with a smirk.

Cyborg sat the waffles on the table.

"Now don't snort the syrup this time Robin!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The End

Review plz, hope you enjoyed it, it's short but I thought it was cute


End file.
